disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Katebith
'' a'' Katebith is a slightly famous artist with 400 fans and over 28860 stars. Art styles I Almost always draw MLP, I occasionally draw PPGs. Personality and Traits In PPG form I have red hair, green eyes, and neon blue highlights. In MLP form my name is Colorsplash (the one on the left) and I have a dark teal coat, a neon rainbow mane, and bright green eyes. I can be described as being out-going, funny, huge temper, fun and a tomboy (once a classmate randomly came up to me and told me so 0_0). I'm the sarcastic one in the family. I'm in an advanced academics program currently. Characters Colorsplash ''(My main character based on me) Co.JPG|Colorsplash Sandu shorues.JPG|Sandy Shores stargaze.JPG|Stargazer ''Stargazer Sandy Shores Check out my group account! Me and my little sister (mea321) made a group account called discodudes! another one I'm in is ArtMonsterz! Interests Rock climbing Archery Art (of course) Astronomy One Republic, Coldplay, Taylor Swift Real Appearance My real apperance is: *red-gold-brown hair *my hair is chest length *pale skin *green eyes Inspirational artists basically all my DCFs Favorites Favorite show: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Favorite book series: The Hunger Games Favorite songs: Feel Again, All the Right Moves, Stop and Stare, and If I lose Myself by one republic; Eyes Open, and the Last Time by Taylor Swift; Viva la vida, and home by coldplay; Animal (cover) by sky ferreria, Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, and Red hands by walk off the earth. Favorite sport: Rock climbing, archery Favorite food: sushi Favorite outfit: basketball shorts, blue loose t-shirt, and boy's green and white shoes even though I'm a girl. :P Favorite drink: sprite or coke Favorite subject: art (duh) Favorite color: neon blue or turquoise Favorite band: Coldplay and One Republic Favorite music genres: alternative, alternative rock, pop, pop rock, rock. Trivia I want to be an astronaut once I grow up I am 11 years old Likes :D *sweets and sugar *sour stuff *My DCFs! *My real life besties! *Disney Create (duh) *Art (again, duh)4 *Archery *Rock Climbing *MLP FIM (you probably noticed :P) DISLIKES >:( *Art theives :( *SCHOOL!!!!!!! *trolls *bullies *too much light (I get a headache) DCFs piepie6pie-only can acess her on create, I miss her, I think she left :( Mockingjay1001 Zuesdemigod2002 mea321-she's my little sister! Check her out! Lizzyisnowhere (We miss you!) Yummy2001 (we miss you!) Candifloss (we miss you!) Isparklehearts Pengytess Pinkshimmer16 petshopface OneEmi100 123LoveLost InspireStorm KittyKatLove99 (We miss you!) watername2468 CasualGirl10 If you are my DCF but I forgot to add you, feel free to add yourself! The answer is always yes! Best Work! Here are the drawings I'm most proud of: Stargaze.JPG|Stargazer Co.JPG|Sunset Flight aaa.JPG|Colrsplash glows Clorspalash.jpg|Crystal Pony Colorsplash I am taking requests! Feel free to ask for any mlp drawing! Hey KateBith Can you Draw Marina and Colorsplash Together? And I think Snowdrop is adorible!~watername2468~ Hey Katebith? Can you draw me and you? (what we look like in real life) Here's what i look like! -Black hair that's top of neck length -Brown glasses (brown is the main color) -Dark brown eyes -Light skin Draw me with shorts that are just above ankles and short-sleeved t-shirt. WITH, Light blue converse. -CasualGirl10 Category:About me